Worst Kind
by flowersdontfear
Summary: Stiles has walked into the Lions den, obliviously of course. The small gesture making conversation with a brooding stranger would design the fate for the rest of his life. Meanwhile, Derek realized his feelings for men were abnormal, and if revealed he would be shunned from all. After all, he was only a knight in 1845 England. How will a love story ahead of it's time unfold?
1. Chapter 1

The ballroom was booming. There was a flourishing collection of violins taking each person in a rhythmic motion. Stiles watched, almost bitterly, as he watched them all dance. Stiles required to be here, his father handled the town's prisoners, This made Stiles just important enough to be invited, but just unimportant enough to be ignored once there. His father wanted him to get along with a better crowd. It seemed that he and Scott, his best friend, were too big of trouble makers. So Stiles held his hands behind his back, bored. Girls sneered and snubbed at Stiles, so Stiles didn't even bother at this point. Men's laughs were burly and echoed through the room as they all spoke of business and family, Stiles just couldn't quite interact with any of them. So, Stiles was just observing as of now, and the only person who looked more unhappy than him to be there, was a terribly intimidating, yet oddly attractive man from across the room.

Stiles swallowed as he contemplated a course of action. Of course he was not...interested in the man, but drawn. Stiles felt an overbearing need to go, go and bother the man. So he took a sip of the wine he had been handed by a waiter. He paused, took one more, much larger than the first, and headed over toward the stranger. He was tall, about a foot taller than himself, along with a pair of masculine broad shoulders. Hair covered his face, almost in a brutish manner despite his eloquent attire. He was the epitome of masculinity, and a joy to Stiles' eyes. So once, he had neared the other he nonchalantly decide to become acquainted.

"My..you don't seem to be enjoying yourself My Lord." Stiles wasn't sure of his title, but he bet on Earl because he had seen the most local dukes. He just looked up expectantly as he waited for a response. The man seemed shocked that a boy would just approach him like that. This man had a wall of intimidation that Stiles seemed ignorant to, or, he just didn't care. Stiles wore a smile across his face, his pink lips being the only thing that contrasted with his milk-toned skin Stiles a child, not over 17. He hadn't a care in the world and couldn't be bothered with embarrassing himself. Introducing himself to people who didn't seem interested was a breeze for the youth. . "In fact, you look to be the only person here to be having a worse time than myself."

Much to the boys surprise he received a reply. Not just a reply, but an actual interest in the conversation he had engaged. "Well if you can not find something remotely entertaining about this frivolous...party.." He spoke with a brutish tone of disgust that Stiles had most definitely picked up on, but ignored as the man continued. "Then you are the most intelligent person I have spoken too all night."

Stiles sighed as he took a drink, he peered over his glass with eyes gleaming with joy. This man was hilarious. He was angry, of course, but it was endearing. Stiles almost reveled in the annoyance the other radiated. Though Stiles never considered himself Sadistic, he could watch the other be unhappy all , he was interested in seeing a smile break across that face as well... "Well I am afraid I am a fool, because I quite enjoy the alcohol." He smiled up at the other, a bit of the cranberry colored liquid, staining his lips in the process. "But this fool's name is Stiles." Stile boded on an introduction, fully intending to become properly acquainted with the mysterious man.

"Well, _Stiles,_" His tone lingered on the name of the adolescent, and nearly made him shiver. Stiles quickly swallowed away any array thoughts and focused on the other. "I am Sir Derek Hale. Not a Lord, but I do like the sound of that." He snorted as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Then Lord it is." Stiles felt a playful look bare itself on his face as he followed the other's lead, taking a drink. Derek only responded in a laugh. It was a dry laugh, it was obvious his voice was not one to often show such a _lighthearted _tone.

"Well what is it exactly you have been doing to make it through this event? Because you claim to share a similar loathing for this event as I do." Derek looked down at the junior to him. It was obvious there was an age difference, but among men age didn't matter. Through out the ball room there were Elderly conversing with boys and boys with middle-aged men. Women could not be so versatile, no, they were particular. Young ladies banded with other young ladies of a similar rank or status, and were incredibly peculiar regarding men. So, no, Derek shouldn't have analyzed the boys approach. But he did. This boy was incredibly attractive. A bed of eye lashes rested on his cheeks as he closed his eyes. His lips were oh so very plump. His cheeks were flawless, as porcelain in appearance as cheeks in a painting. It was almost a poetic experience just to look at the boy. Derek realized that he wasn't to have such..._dark, unholy_ thoughts of his own gender, and he had gone to great lengths to avoid it. Instead of leading on young ladies and their parents in hopes of marriage at parties, he isolated himself. Instead of conversing with men he had made sure to look unapproachable. If Derek had his way, he wouldn't be at the party at all. but no, it was a social obligation. Because if he were ever to be discovered, he would never be accepted into the society his family had worked so hard to fit him into.

But that obviously didn't stop this poor, innocent, unknowing boy. Stiles just had not received the memo. Stiles was fishing for a conversation and Derek couldn't help to bite.

"Oh I love to watch the people..So many characters at these events don't you think? So much you can learn about the people you associate with. I must admit I have been eavesdropping since the evening had started."

"Oh? May I inquire what you have discovered?"  
"Well she," Stiles points to a larger woman, cloaked in make up and hair pieces, "has 10 cats and 7 dogs, all that live inside her home." He smiles and looks at a different side of the room, pointing then to a man who wore a gaudy maroon outfit. He was quite unattractive on any level, but that didn't seem to matter to his wife. Or mistress. "He is cheating on his wife with his wive's sister." Stiles smirks in amusement as he pauses only to look at the expression of the Elder change in the surprise. Finally he points to a woman who was quite fair, she looked so innocent. "She is pregnant and doesn't know the father." Finally Stiles ceases his discrete pointing and downs his glass of wine, with no reaction following.

"My.." Derek found himself laughing once again, much more hearty than the one prior to it. "You are just the worst form of gossip, aren't you?"

Stiles licked his lips of the juices that stained them once before, and met the eyes of his newly acquainted knight. With the next phrase escaping those lips, Derek knew that this boy would be the death of him.

"My Lord...I am the worst kind of _everything_."


	2. Chapter 2

The evening progressed rather well. For once, Stiles had managed to hold a conversation with someone at these damned gatherings. His eyes gleamed with excitement and his pearly whites had revealed themselves as he joked with the elder. They had been speaking for about 2 hours straight, in the process he had managed to have 3 more glasses of the best wine with the other. A slight buzz came upon the adolescent while the other seemed slightly less affected. Despite he was on the better half of getting drunk, he ordered another drink, but drank it slower this time, savoring the flavor. The evening had begun with Stiles wanting nothing more than to incapacitate himself with delectable wines and liquors, but with a turn of events he had a fine time! Just by talking to this surprisingly kind man.

Derek didn't expect to be approached so...bluntly by this boy. Of course, that's what happened at parties. But out of all the people to approach him at these gatherings Stiles was the most delectable. He was breathtaking really. Or rather he wanted to take his breath, with daze inducing kisses. Damn those thoughts! They crept on the knight like an inevitable fog. Stiles was just a boy making conversation...Not a whore. Derek was a knight, his father was a knight. Both were titles that had to be earned, and if a scandal like this were to arise then he was to be ruined. So, he filled his time with women, but thought of pale, thin men. Much like Stiles. But Stiles, oh Stiles, had proven to be much more than a joy to the eye.

Stiles had this skittish movement to him, very jumpy. But it wasn't annoyingly, it was all out of enthusiasm, and Derek found it incredibly endearing. Stiles told these stories and his face completely lit up. He bore his likes and dislikes to this man he had just met, probably due to the drinks taking the edge off. Derek would keep a serious face through out his listening only to break in a half smile by the end of the young man's rant. He gave a sigh, a pleasant one, as he finished his drink and continued to listen to the other. He could listen to him all day. He had a velvety voice, as smooth as a fine silk in Egypt. Derek would just love to hear that voice say his name, or moan his name really. He swallowed thickly as he pushed back those thoughts that would surely disturb the boy.

"It's ironic because I don't want to be here. My father wants me to associate with at least some elite crowds. He said I am not allowed home no earlier than 2 A.M. Isn't that peculiar?" Stiles laughed a bit and leaned on his heels a bit, "He would celebrate if I didn't return for a whole night." But no, Stiles had no interest in anyone from these crowds, well, excluding Derek. He was more than entertaining to talk to. "I mean, what does he think? I will get engaged in one night? I am quite content with a life of solitude rather than taking a wife who is preoccupied with," Instead of saying what he just gestures to the ballroom

"I'm sure that's not what he is getting at. Most people are led to believe that these circles are any less corrupt than middle and lower classes. It's quite the opposite." Derek has a smirk set across his lips. The exuberant young man only continued to marvel him. "You're father is the town Bailiff correct?" he paused only for the youth to nod, "I am sure he is just worried about your wellbeing. There are numerous dangers in the world."

"I am old enough to take care of myself, I assure you. My Lord." A mischievous look made it's way upon Stiles' face, as his glassy almond eyes met the hazel ones slightly higher than him.

Derek rose an eyebrow and and leaned in, a husky tone captivated his voice as he half-whispered to the other. "That kind of talk could be your downfall Stiles." Before he had realized it he was already much closer to boy than intended. Stiles expression was one of an innocent confusion, and speechlessness. "Just be wary to the evils of the world." Derek quickly cleared his throat and took some much needed space from the boy.

Stiles nodded and was lost in a contemplative state. His heartbeat was so loud, it was in synch with the beat from the small string quartet. The rhythm erupted with in him. Why did he feel so strange? Just from a simple tone change and eye contact? Stiles swallowed back the foreign feeling along with a sip of wine. "My Lord, how old are you?" He asks with a raise eyebrow.

"26."

"When were you knighted?"

"Two years ago. How old are you?" Stiles just responded with a nod. He absorbed the information. he was so interested in how this man came to be, but he was just an Enigma for the poor youth.

"I an seventeen. I have just finished my schooling. My father is training me to fulfill his legacy as town Bailiff. But in London, I am not sure that is a job I would much enjoy." He says with a sigh, "Drunks and thieves roam into his jail cell at all hours of the night, I wonder if I have the patience for that."

Derek nodded, "Well I am sure there are many professions that would much better suit you."

"What do you know of what suits me?" Stiles laughed, with a challenging expression plastered on his face. "I am only teasing. Don't look so tense."

Derek hadn't realized he was looking tense, but there you have it, he looked tense. According to Stiles anyways. He looked around and hummed. People left and the music had become a slow lulling of background noise as many people said their goodbyes, "Well, looks like the party is drawing it's end." he looked at Stiles who looked shocked.

"Well time certainly flew.." He finished his drink and sat his empty glass down. "Well Sir hale, I must begin my voyage home." Derek respond with a pair of furrowed eyebrows and an inquisitive look. "Oh, I walked here."

"Nonsense, I have a carriage for tonight. Why don't you just stay at my home for the night. We have guest rooms." He nodded assertively as if it wasn't a question. "You aren't quite drunk, but you are in no state to walk all the way to your home." Derek wished he could believe that was the only reason to invite the other over. He honestly had no idea what to expect. But worst comes to worse he will have a feint scent of this little vixen on his bed sheets. He kept a cross expression refusing to back down from his offer.

Stiles stared for a moment before giving a hesitant nod. "Okay. I suppose one night won't do any harm."


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage ride was shorter than expected, much shorter. It even made Stiles wonder why they bothered with a carriage at all, but he didn't voice any of his inquiries. He didn't want to ruin his fast friendship so soon. So, he sat quietly before they rolled up to the house of the elder. It was much larger than his home. Twice, if not three times the size. His eyes widened at the knight and a chuckle escaped him. "Your home is gorgeous. Do you live with any family?"  
"No, it is just me." This only made Stiles' eyes widen further. Such an extravagant home for one wasn't unusual, but he would have never pegged Derek as the type.

They made there way to the home, there steps with ease as the men had slightly too much to drink, "the men" mainly being Stiles.

Derek couldn't believe this was happening. His dark thoughts of bringing home a man had become a reality. No, he mustn't get ahead of himself. He was just offering his home for the night, for a friend. A companion. Bringing home partners was reserved only for women just as God and society had demanded. He took in a sharp breath and exhaled a sigh as he opened his home for the other, the other marveled as soon as the door opened.

"For a knight you are quite well off, aren't you?" He laughed as he allowed his eyes to travel over the decor and furnishings. It was beautiful. It was decorated like the lady of a Noble French home would decorate. It was feminine, but it didn't completely contrast with Derek. It was as classy as the man before him. It was also very well reserved.

Derek watched idly as the youth evaluated his home. His eyes followed him like a hungry wolf, he hardly caught himself until he heard the voice of the other, but he only responded in a short nod. He then wandered out of the room only to return with more wine. "I don't know about you but I am not that tired yet." A smirk came upon his lips as he opened the bottle and sat on the couch, urging the other to follow.

"My Lord, it will take much more that that to tire me." The already familiar smile returned and Derek blushed. Surely the boy didn't realize the innuendos he made, but each word hung to Derek's consciousness fruitlessly.

* * *

The two continued to drink, in a much more relaxed fashion. They spoke of what they did enjoy, unlike the party they had just attended. Derek discovered Stiles was an avid reader, he was very hung up in the writing scene. Impressionists and Post-Impressionists captivated that beautiful little mind of his. Derek loved that. He smiled just a bit to see the boy get so excited about the writing and art scenes, all very controversial. Stiles was surprised that Derek was actually intrigued by his opinions of the world, a man that fought for the country was actually accepting Stiles' unpopular opinions! Stiles learned of how Derek was a knight, just as his father was. It was somewhat a family business, so when they had passed away he inherited both their fortunes, but it didn't mean much to him. Stiles looked admiringly, but that may also be the half the bottle of wine he downed by himself that made him so happy.

"My lord, you are quite fine company, I wonder why it is you put up with me. I have only berated you with questions since I forced an introduction on you."

"Now, you are quite a fine conversationalists." Derek responded with a nod and a raise of his glass in a toast of a fashion. Stiles smiles and leans his head back on the couch, a sigh escaping him.

"In fact, you are the best company I have kept in quite a while. Everyone has been so bothersome. I used to be very close with my father, but no. Now I must get married, have a family, socialize. It is ridiculous, women are just a distraction. Besides, I couldn't find a bride to save my life." Stiles had never fell for women, well, not since his his infatuation with Lady Lydia Martin, but she said he was too poor. It didn't end well.

"I mean, you aren't married and you have made well off for yourself!" Stiles rambles on with a brief gesture at the house surrounding him.

"Stiles," Derek breathes out and quickly downs his drink. "You don't need a woman, you are quite fine...on your own." Derek found himself eyeing the thin frame of the other as his sentence neared the end. He swallowed unnecessarily again before breaking his silence with, "Though you are handsome and I am sure you are capable of finding a bride."

Stiles felt a red tint brush over his cheeks as warmth spread in his body. His eyes fluttered around and found the eyes of the other. Stiles tried to find words to respond with, a witty comment of some sort, but it was useless. Instead he just nervously licked his lips and nodded.

Derek watched as the tongue lathered those lips, and he craved, yearned, for those lips to be on his lips. Quickly he brought his eyes to Stiles' and searched for an answer. Some sort of hesitation or protest that looked at him. After moments of silence and staring Derek push forward, crashing his lips with the other's. Stiles' eyes went wide immediately as he felt the rough bruising of his lips, but with an exhale from his nose he closed his. Maybe it was the alcohol that compelled both of them to kiss/respond to the kiss. But there was no doubt that they were kissing. Derek felt so free, kissing someone he was attracted to after all these years. His hands found the other's hips and Stiles complied. Stiles' hands ran through the hair of the other. Their tongues, stained in red wine found one another and battled.

They finally pulled away for their mutual benefit of breathing, and their eyes opened and looked at each other for answers once again. What were they doing? They were both full aware of how wrong it was. When Derek finally broke the stare off he dove back for the lips of the other. Stiles conceded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so this is kind of an interlude into the smut. I tried to transition it quickly but I am awkward and have to write about every movement and breath. Yeah, so smut is in the next chapter. This is just a transition, you don't have to read it if you don't want. I am posting the smut tonight, I just wanted to make sure if I do it I do it right :D**

**Anyways, thanks for everyone who has been reading. I really like the idea of a Victorian AU and I am glad other people do too!**

It wasn't supposed to be like this, honestly the though hadn't crossed Stiles's mind once when he imagined how the evening would proceed. Maybe there would be more wine, which there was, and a drunken laughter. That was _all_ he suspected. But once those lips crashed his own, it didn't matter what he had imagined the night would be like. His lips, frame, body, all reacted to the elder and retaliated with equal force. The kisses were passionate, so passionate that if their kisses could be embodied in one thing it would be a work of art.

Derek's hands traveled to grip Stiles's hips, tightly, to prevent him from pulling away. That wasn't a problem, but Derek was very possessive. Somehow Stiles was pulled toward the more masculine of the two and inevitably straddled him. It was a strange feeling to hover over someone but still be the more powerless of the two. The kisses dazed him, the touches created more sensations. In an attempt to gain some sort of dominance from the other, he leant in for the next kiss. The rough kiss force his nose against Derek's cheek, and his lips forced entrance. Stubble burned his own baby smooth skin, but he couldn't be bothered. Stiles eyes were closed involuntarily in the heat of the moment. Still, he was powerless to the brutish man. Stiles felt a hand grasp the back of his head urging them even closer. Stiles proved too weak as he yanked away only for a breath.

A sharp inhale broke the silence as Stiles's eyes fluttered open, a bed of full eye lashes batting as he did so. Derek wore a smirk meanwhile as he gazed at the sight before him. A flushed boy weak at the knees from a kiss. Derek would chuckle if he weren't his normally brooding self and if he wasn't more preoccupied with the vixen before him. He stroked the legs of the other and Stiles shivered immediately. Again, a smirking Derek sighed.

"Stiles I must say you are forward." Stiles's eyes focused and set in a glare, he parted his kiss-swollen pink plump lips to respond in no doubt a teasing or sarcastic remark, but it was too late. Derek combined their lips once again. Stiles groaned in an annoyed manner but with a roll of the eyes mid-kiss he conceded. His arms wound around the neck of the other. Discretely, Derek's hands crept up from Stile's hips to around his blouse. Being the _very considerate_ man he was, Derek to the liberty of removing the excess garments himself. Simultaneously, Derek continued his kissing as well as begun unbuttoning the vest steadily, and Stiles didn't seem to mind.

Before he knew it the only thing left on the other were his pants and dress top. Derek nearly purred when he could really _feel_ the other through the thin fabric. Greedily he got a good feel of the other's feminine but all man definition in the hip. His strokes were rough, and he began to explore lower. He pushed the parted legs into a sitting position and and allowed his hands to grab the other's ass.

It was all incredibly foreign to Stiles. Stiles had only been touched in holy ways. This was...so pleasantly sinful. He groaned with his lips still on the other's with each touch, and god, when he touched his ass, Stiles lost it. A jerk erupted in the youth, but was quickly soothed by Derek's soothing strokes. Normally Stiles thinks things through, that's his problem, he thinks too damn much. Now his mind has become soft and impenetrable to sane thoughts. Stiles couldn't be bothered with the fact that he was with a man right now, thoughts would have to way because he was feeling _so _good.

Now that he thought about it he felt too good. His youthful, energetic, damnable, cock began a throbbing hardening. Once he became aware he parted from the pair of lips and looked down. A tint of blush scattered across his porcelain expression.

"I don't easily get so...worked up.." he breathed out as he averted his eyes from the intense hazel eyes that intimidated him so. The only reason that was remotely true was because he didn't get so worked up, because he was never touched. This was his first time, and he didn't realize why he needed to feel embarrassed of that fact. But even so, his bashful nature crept upon him and he avoided the gaze.

Derek didn't mind though, he took one hand and scooped his face in his grasp, he gave a gentle kiss.

"Let's go upstairs."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so this is my first time writing smut, sorry if it is a little long but I just can't help but want to be really descriptive. Sorry if you hate it, but I hope you don't! If you've been reading this story I hope you will PM and Review! Also if Anyone ever wants to RP I have a couple of accounts, so don't be afraid to message me! **

* * *

Stiles followed, again, not really processing what they were doing. But they were lost in the passion, Hormones and Testosterone filled the room as Derek pushed the other on the bed, lips still connected. Once Stiles's body hit the bed, Derek bit his lip. It didn't hurt all that much, and if it did, he wasn't paying attention. They were already covering each other with their own hands. Candle was all that illuminated the room and it made the moment that much more spontaneous. Derek's mouth began traveling along Stiles's fair neck. Stiles breathed into the kiss of the other and finally his head started to spark words.

"This feels...amazing... I have just met you My Lord and-" He was cut off by Derek raising his head from his ministrations.

"Derek, call me Derek right now." And just like that he was back to his project at hand, kissing along his neck with out leaving marks. He really should avoid contact with it all together, but it beckoned him. He required that taste in his mouth. Derek had never had the man he craved, and now that he did he wasn't going to waste it. Derek was quite literally going to get a mouthful.

"Derek." Stiles said blankly, mainly as a trial on his tongue. Then the nipping got to more sensitive areas. Derek gradually unbuttoned his shirt, the more he revealed the lower the man kissed. All much more sensitive. His clavicle received a surprised and arouse coated "Derek," Once his shoulder was taken in the Knight's mouth there was a much more audible, "Derek!"

As Stiles echoed the other's name more and more a much larger length began to harden. After several interpretations of his name sexually Derek stopped attacking with his mouth.

"Stiles, are you a virgin?" Stiles stopped his writing and gave a panting nod. Derek sighed and too the other's legs and yanked the boy down. He was pulled closer to Derek, much closer. His ass then resided right on his cock. Derek gently rubbed his crotch along the other's bottom. He parted his legs more and leaned down, his hot breath suddenly pressed against Stile's ear.

"How do you feel about losing your innocence to me? A man?" He wasn't going to force the other, not that he thought he would have to. Honestly he was also attracted to the idea of the other admitting to wanting sex as much as him.

"I want to, I-I want you,,," Stiles parted his lips for more words but was lost in the haze. Derek didn't need anymore confirmation before he opened his night stand and pulled a small bottle of oil out. It was very fine oil he used with any girl he share a bed with, but now for Stiles. Derek then yanked down the trousers underwear of the other in one fluid motion. Stiles gasped and almost covered himself shamefully, before realizing he wanted his. His eyes looked up at the other and mumbled "T-There isn't much to look at."

That didn't stop Derek. No, Derek's eyes stared glassily at the writhing form before him. He was not frail, but slender. The only thing that blemished him were moles and they were not blemishes, but decorations. The legs were toned, but not too muscular, and he was smooth. Perfectly smooth along the legs. Derek raised an eyebrow, it was endearing really, to think he shaved his legs. He even allowed his hands to stroke them, that was until he parted the legs.

Stiles's breath hitched once more when he felt the exposure really setting in. This time he pulled his eyes away from the masculine hungry looking man. He only darted his eyes back at the sound of the oil being opened. HIs heart then began a rapid pounding. Then he he felt a penetration in his body. Stiles nearly choked on his breath.

"Wha..." he began to question.. his eyebrows knitted in confusion, but before he could finish his inquiry Derek interjected.

"I have to prepare you, our bodies aren't meant to be together so we must take special precautions or it will hurt much more that it should."  
'More that it should?' Before Stiles question that he felt the oiled finger creep further into his body.  
"Relax." Stiles heard him, but as the saying goes: easier said than done. Stiles tried to accept the idea of another's finger in his ass but it was strange. It was even stranger when he tried to bring a second finger into his body. Stiles arched, careful not to bring the fingers deeper into his body, but his back definitely rose from the bed.

"Ah Derek this is strange..." He breathed out. Derek only nodded sympathetically as he leaned closer to the body before him. He planted nurturing kisses along his frame, leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Pained and pleasure groans filled the air and Derek continued his ministrations. One more finger.

The third finger killed Stiles. Stiles gasped and tried to reject it with a shake of the head. Derek wasn't having it. He then moved to the other nipple with his mouth, and attacked the previous nipple with his free hand. Talk about multitasking. Stiles was lulled back into pleasant touches slowly. Derek then parted and pulled his fingers from the other. Stiles looked up in a lust filled confusion.

"Why'd you stop?" He whines out, maybe even borderline griped at. He moved his legs slightly. He bare and empty with out the intrusion he had grown somewhat accustomed too, and he craved to have the other kissing or touching him in someway.

"I think it's time we proceed don't you?" Stiles's expression fell dumbly. His lips parted and gave a slight nod as the sight greeted him. That sight. The cock of the other. It was larger that Stiles's in both girth and length. It wasn't that he felt inferior, because he was very comfortable with his body. It was just that he was worried, would that... _thing_ even fit? Stiles swallowed nervously for several seconds until he felt the hand of the other grace his face in a comforting motion.

"I'll go slow." He gave an affirming nod and with that he began to push the head toward the entrance. Stiles gasped and hoped the longer he waited the less of a stretching and burning sensation he would feel. It didn't work that way. The pain grew, just as his whines did. He clutched the sheets surrounding him as he cursed.

"Damn it, this...is not what I had expected." He breathed heavily as he looked up at the other. Damn him. He was probably feeling great. _He_ didn't have a body part far too large for a small whole in _his body._

"Derek." He growled as he tried to arch away, but Derek held him firmly. The grip on his hips was bruising, but it got kept Stiles in his place. Derek pushed further and the deeper it went the stranger he felt. Finally he made it all the way in, it was as if he could feel him in his stomach. Stiles gasped and adjusted the various strange feelings. Once the burning had ceased he looked up at the other. He was tightly bound with the other, and he felt astronomically connected. Like he was undergoing a spiritual awakening. Stiles nervously licked his lips as gave a few breaths.

"I...It doesn't hurt so bad anymore.." Derek gave a small nod and with that he took the other's lips in his, and he pulled his hips away. Stiles moaned into the kiss, jerked when he felt the first thrust. He tried to keep kissing, but it hurt, considerably less than before, but it still hurt. So Stiles allowed the Knight to lead the kisses, as if he hadn't before. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the plunge in his body. HIs lips parted in the kiss as he moaned, a sign that it was growing more and more bearable. A sign Derek took to speed up.

Derek went harder and faster, in the process he landed on a collection of nerves that sent Stiles arching like a bridge.

"Th-There, do that again." he breathed out as his hands found the shoulders of the other, nails just barely scraping the other. Derek did as he was told. As long as it didn't interfere with the pace or force, Derek didn't mind where to push in. He pushed further at that spot, taking the legs of the other in his hands. Derek spread him with ease and slammed repeatedly at the spot. The moans only added fuel to the flame.

"Cry out for me more. I need to hear my name on your lips Stiles." Derek growled through his own pants, his hips rhythmically hitting the spot Stiles craved.

"Derek, Derek...Oh my..god..." he tried to form words, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The pleasure was just too much for him. His own hand on his cock compared nothing to this man. He hadn't even touched his cock and it was already leaking with precum.

"Look at me." Derek commanded as he thrusted in a particularly rough motion. Stiles almost flinched at the words. Stiles urged his eyes toward the elder, and the sight nearly set him over. Stiles could see the base of the cock plunge in and out of him. Along with that he could see the passion filled scowl across the face of the other and the muscled arms that gripped his legs. He was so _dominant_, while that did emasculate Stiles, it also aroused him in the strangest way.

In fact, Stiles's arousal was breaking him down. It was all too much. He felt the warmth in his abdomen and vibrations through out his body. He threw his head back as he cried out.

"Ah..N-no...I'm already..." And with the exhale that followed his protest, his climax had found him. His muscles tightened around the other's cock and his body fell even more limp. A mess covered their stomachs, but neither acknowledged it. Stiles was in a post-orgasmic nirvana, and Derek was finding his own bliss in the boy's body. Watching the boy did bring him closer, but he had more thrusts left in him.

"Stiles, you're so beautiful," he stroked the hair of the other and gave a rough kiss the other was far too tired to fully respond to. Derek pushed further into the other until his end was clear and he came, with a loud grunt. Before he was too tired to, he pulled out of Stiles and fell beside. him.

Stiles's sleepy stare met Derek's, and a smile crossed his lips. With out a word sleep captured Stiles as he faced Derek. Derek looked at the other in awe. he tried to recount the events more, but it was too much. He had never expected all he ever wanted to be in his grasp. He brought his very large hand to the other and gave a gentle stroke before following Stiles's lead and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles woke with a flood of aches filling his body. First he shifted his legs, and cringed. Then he moved his arms, his shoulders were sore too. He attempted to move his eyes, not even lift the lids, but move his eyeball, and that was all far too much strain. The only gentleness that could comfort the young lad was the bed beneath him, it was far nicer than his own, but he didn't question it. What had he _done_ last night? Then the memories rushed back to him, the strain on his eyes didn't matter as his eyes shot open and his mouth opened with a gasp.

There he was was, Sir Derek Hale, laying nude beside his own nude form. All pain became meaningless as he sat up properly, on his incredibly sore ass that burned with each prolonged second he sat on it. A thick swallow came upon him, as his mind traced each moment of the night. What, in all that was holy, was he thinking? Was he thinking? He wasn't drunk, he really had no excuse. This had to be the most reckless, taboo, sinful, obscene, treacherous, and...well, it was just awful. His face reddened as he remembered the touches, and the noises that escaped the two of them (mainly himself) from the night before. He thought of those eyes that were now closed in a deep slumber, and how they gazed at him. A shiver escaped him at that. It was all wrong, regret filled his consciousness and he immediately wished he had slept a little longer.

Stiles rubbed his eyes halfheartedly as he shifted his pained body once more, this time his bed companion stirred, his head moved in a quick motion and eyes slowly opening.

"Sorry," Stiles whispered with a soft smile following. Sadness coated his toothy grin, and fear coated his eyes. Would the man banish him from the room? Tell all of society how strange he was? His heart beat in anticipation of the response he would get from the elder. As silence dwelled on he thought the heat in his eyes would begin to surface tears. But much to his surprise Derek's face broke into a smile, before his eyes had even properly opened. Then a hand grabbed his own and pulled it toward his lips where it was given a gentle kiss.

"Stiles, _how long_ have you been staring?" Stiles hadn't particularly noticed how he had been captivated by the other's form for so long, well, longer than was considered acceptable. But he didn't care. instead his face was shocked. He pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. As his mind slowly ceased it's worrying.

"What's wrong?" Derek's face set into a glare. not in an angry way. It was just a default expression for the other really, "I was only making fun, you can stare forever."

Stiles shook his head and his face broke into a smile as his face bent downward. "No, of course not, It's just- I thought you would be angry and kick me out, or something."

"Why, did you break something?" Derek looked around briefly for shards of glass or porcelain that may cover the room. HIs scruffy face relaxed when he saw that the chambers had not been destroyed or mutilated in anyway. The night just turned back toward the other, with a still very confused glare across his face.

"No, It's just... Since we...I...Our...We." Finding the words was becoming increasingly difficult, and Stiles bit his tongue several times in the process. His shoulders tensed as he walked on the nonexistent thin ice. "I was worried that because of last night...you wouldn't want to see me." Stiles's voice was weak and quiet, and coated in fear of the other's judgement.

Derek had no such judgment. No, Derek was ecstatic. The happiest he had been in years. In the last night and morning he had smiled more that he had in a little less than a decade. The touches that elicited such beautiful sounds from Stiles still echoed his mind, and he couldn't help but beam in nostalgia. So, when he heard the concerns of his poor partner in crime he immediately shook his head and propped his tired, but not sore, body up.

"Stiles," The groan escaped him, "That is foolish of you." Stiles wore an annoyed expression, and was just about to argue his feelings, when he was pulled by the waist and brought to the bare lap of the other. Words fleeted his mind and a blush occupied his face immediately. Derek rested his chin on the crook of Stiles's neck and sighed.

"I was the one at fault for last night." Derek's voice was much huskier than intended, but only Stiles reacted with as shiver down his spine. Derek's hand began to stroke the others arms gently, not sexually, but in a caring nature. It was nurturing. "If I didn't have any intention of those acts last night, I can promise I would have never invited you to my home, to my bed."

Stiles's expression was conflicted, A twinge in his chest made him blurt out: "Do you swear? Because I didn't, not really. I just know I wanted to be near you, then I wanted to touch you...and I am rattled with guilt. I feel ridiculous My Lord."

Derek smiled at the pet name that he had so quickly adopted and kissed the center of the other's shoulder. "I swear on all that is holy. I will take full responsibility."

"M...Maybe I should leave. What we did, it was wrong...We were wrong. I am supposed to be wife hunting, and make many Stilinski pale babies with her...and buy a home and pets with ridiculous names. So.." Stiles then began to pry the fingers that wound around his waist, but to no avail. Much to his surprise. Not only did they hold tighter, but they also pulled him closer to the other's abdominal area.

Derek knew it was wrong, but he had abandoned all, well, most worry about normality once he felt those soft petals on his own lips. Now, he wholeheartedly planned on obtaining what he had craved all these years, a man. But now, it wasn't just any man. It was Stiles, It had to be this little Vixen before him.

"And who says that? Even if that is what you should do, you said it yourself. You wanted to be near me, and touch me. Now what do you want?"  
"It was a moment of weakness," Stiles immediately shook his head, a mop of messy hair slightly moving as he did so, which he only noticed just then was in dismay. "Everyone has weaknesses, my father's is red meat."

"You are weak to me?" Derek wore a smirk as he pulled the other closer in one final motion, and Stiles stilled. His heart thudded repeatedly as he contemplated the question. Was he? That is ridiculous. But...what exactly _was_ he weak to in that moment?

"Don't be so full of yourself My Lord." Stiles dodged the question and began prying himself free, once again. His nude form only arched into very sensual poses as he did so. Stiles never would have suspected he would be this inferior and submissive to the Knight from their first meeting. Stiles was supposed to be the trouble, the calm before the storm, the downfall. Just as he had been with every relationship he had thus far. But he never intended for their relationship to have _such a nature._

"Answer the question Stiles." Derek grew a wolfish grin and his hand then began to travel up the leg of his prey. As Stiles moved he could see his ass properly and arousal fueled him. He begun to allow his mind to wander of last night once again. But just as quickly, he went back to interrogating Stiles, his other hand gripping the most likely sore ass.

A pained groan then escaped Stiles's lips. "Damn you. Sir Hale. Yes, Okay? But what are we to do about it? Two men? Especially you, you have a title to guard, This can never leave these walls. Now what are we to do, huh?" Stiles rose an eyebrow as he expected the elder to retreat from his body and cease all advances. But the enigma that was Derek Hale did no such thing.

Stiles's eyes widened and he was then forced to face the epitome of masculinity himself, and then meet the eyes of him.

"Then I suppose it will have to stay in this room. That is what we are too do." Then in a flourish of confidence Derek combined their mouths once again, and gripped the hips he had grown accustomed to from the night before. His tongue invaded the warm cavern before him and his fingers stroked the silken white skin under him. Then the forms connected, just as they had the night before, lips on lips, chests on chests, and legs on legs. Derek continued because he knew he was able. Derek knew that he was Stiles's weakness, Unfortunately Stiles didn't realize he had the same, if not a worse, effect on the Noble.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry it had taken me this long to update, I have had a serious case of writer's block, and I'm still not quite sure if this is quite up to par with what I should be capable of, but here is something. I hope you enjoy this, it's mostly fluff, but I think it goes deeper into how the characters are feeling about their...relationship. More Dialogue in the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Stiles never suspected what kind of relationship would bloom. He was surprised any relationship bloomed at all, especially with Derek's standoffish attitude he grew to find endearing. But they did, as luck would have it, hit it off on every level. Their different attitudes and perceptions of things did not lead to a clash of personalities, but rather an interesting combination. Derek didn't talk much, but it was okay, because where he lacked, Stiles compensated enough for the two of him. After a bit Stiles would actually wonder if he could literally talk Derek's ear off. They- Mostly Stiles - would talk about literature, music, hobbies, anything, for hours a day. When they couldn't meet to talk they would even write letters. It would almost be romantic, if it weren't terribly taboo. But nevertheless, Stiles was incredibly excited and nervous whenever Derek was in his mind. Or in the room.

But it would be childish to say that the pair wasn't fueled by something else: passion. Whenever they were near, their hands somehow ended in private areas along each other's bodies. In Fact, most of their deep, enjoyable, and entertaining conversations were spoken in a post-orgasmic haze. It was incredibly ironic that Stiles was oh so hesitant into their...relationship, but quickly he became the one to take more of an initiative in their rendezvous. Stiles would leave his home for an entire weekend, and his father couldn't have been happier, and Derek never seemed to care, so it wasn't a problem. Stiles would primp for hours before hand, and take a carriage down to his address, and most days Derek was doing nothing but glaring at the wall, as if he was watching paint dry. Derek would never confess to it, but he'd always appreciated the visits he received from Stiles. _His_ Stiles. He longed for the days that Stiles would come to his door, beckoning his grasp, and quickly would stutter some excuse to come in, though they both knew the real reason for him to visit Derek of all people. Derek would humor him for a bit, until they got passed the entryway, and then he could kiss him, and their lips would collide, both participants almost shaking in excitement.

* * *

That Saturday was like any other. Derek didn't have much work, and his dwelling was endlessly dull. Without another in the home, it seemed much less appealing on all levels. There was no one to eat with, to sleep with, to bathe with. Derek had never fully acknowledged how lonesome he was until Stiles was gone. Certainly he wasn't already romantically- _emotionally_ bound to the youth? Derek was a man. A detached, rough, brutish, calloused, stubborn man. There was little to no chance that this relationship would end well, probably because of Derek and his selfishness, and Derek realized that. But still, once he'd heard the knocker being banged, in the rhythm that he'd noticed was Stiles's go-to, Derek couldn't help but feel his stomach churn with the familiar sense of butterflies and immediately sprint toward the door. Before he knew it, he was right before the door, taking a deep breath, as he hesitantly opened the door for his lover, and a smile just almost broke across his face.

"Hello, are you busy? I...I just left my book from last time.I can go in and look for it if...if that's alright..." Stiles smiled, and a blush involuntarily filled his cheeks. No matter how many times they'd done this in the passed two months, he always got embarrassed when paying Derek a visit. Though Derek already knew what to expect. Right beside the door, was a plant decorating a table needlessly, and Stiles's book. Derek took the book and handed it to Stiles. A smirk spread across his slightly stubbled face, and Derek crossed his arms as he looked the boy up and down. Adorable. Just precious really. He reminded him of a proud cat, that didn't quite want to ask for affection.

"Oh! Right there, how convenient. I suppose you'd been suspecting me then? Sorry if I took so long. You know how I can only get away on the weekends, my father is bothering me with needless studies as always-" Stiles was mid-ramble when Derek rose his hand as to politely interrupt the boy. But Stiles didn't quite catch Derek's drift. "Oh are you busy? Am I being rude by keeping you? Am I talking too much? You know me. I have absolutely mo self control. I should go."

"What I was _going_ to say was, Why don't you come in? I'd hate for you to come all the way out here just for your book. I should at least offer you in for some tea or coffee." Personally Derek was never the type to drink tea, but he didn't have as dainty, nor as refined taste as Stiles. Technically Derek was from a higher caliber family, but you'd think he was raised by wolves. The way he clunked around, heavy footed, slouched like a man before Christ, and grunted like an ape. So, while Stiles would have his _tea_, Derek would brew some expensive, but potent coffee that pleased him quite well.

"Yes. Th...That would be preferable, so this trip wasn't all for naught." Derek held open his door for Stiles, and Stiles walked in, noting how much his stature missed Derek's. Derek was taller, and wider. Stiles looked like a mere boy in comparison, but he tried not to dwell on it.

"Stiles. If you would like to come over, it's alright. Whenever you want. For whatever you'd like to do." Derek said bluntly, his arms crossing as he got ready for an argument. It was inevitable, that didn't mean it wasn't entertaining as hell.

"Derek, that's not true, I came with a reason- and, and having tea afterwards is just polite. It is customary-"

"And since when have you really _cared_ about the rules of high society?"

"I-" Stiles tried to interject once again, but it appeared to be to no avail. Derek was once again building the platform of his argument.

"You don't. Never have, and never will. So, please don't bother making up shy excuses, and waiting for me to approach you with my touches. Though I love seeing you so...meek. But I'd much prefer seeing you meekly ask if I am free for an afternoon of love making." Derek smirked as he took the hand of Stiles and begun to lead his lover toward the tea room. "Now, please stay for tea and tell me about you'r week."

Stiles examined his lover, a frown precedent on his face, before finally conceding. His thin shoulders slumping forward, as he followed his lover, in defeat. He'd been so careful in concealing it, but here he was, exposed. But he did feel a bit better, knowing that Derek was accepting of his intentions. So, abided by Derek's instructions and told him about his week, jabbering for some time, all while having a very enjoyable time.


End file.
